


Silent

by qsxcguik



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: And share it all, F/M, Facing Death, In the face of hatred, Love, The God of silence, prison time, prophetess - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qsxcguik/pseuds/qsxcguik
Summary: 是《The Tyran's Tomb》里的一对无声之神x女先知
Relationships: Harpocrates/Sibyl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Silent

在这片属于他的沉默领域上接纳西比尔的声音是一回事，可真正进行意识上的交流，又是另一回事了。

哈尔波克拉特斯的确惊喜于终于有一个存在能与他交谈——他虽被迫成为沉默之神，但他如果真的需要去聆听什么，他可以将沉默的领域收起，去感受周遭的声音。但他心里渴望一个能接纳他的声音，一个与众不同的有他曾经所拥有的无形怀抱。这位女先知做得不能更完美了，她仿佛知道这位被囚禁的神需要什么样的安慰，意识上的交流能让他们更加贴近，而打开玻璃瓶也不能让西比尔的声音清晰到哪去。但哈尔波克拉特斯坚持由他单方面地想法传送，西比尔对此居然也没去介意什么，她宽容地接纳了神明近乎一口气送来的各种画面——那些由上埃及欣然繁荣到希腊人的入侵、从托勒密王朝时的被迫改变本质到遭受欺凌、最后从等待死亡中被尴尬而恼怒地禁锢在这个破箱子里的一切景象。一个声音是无法感受到任何实体，但这样令她更容易感受到哈尔波克拉特斯内心不受控制地怀念、愤恨、怒火与同时存在的衰弱和绝望。这一刻西比尔感受到了相同的体验，她轻易地就被这些情绪感染上了。女先知用微弱地声音讲述着自己的故事，比如她是如何抛弃一切当上了阿波罗的女先知、又被阿波罗用一个玩笑性的、甚至说不上承诺的一捧沙子惩罚了永生，她是如何写下西卜林预言书，又是如何将它们卖给了塔奎尼乌斯，之后她在世间逐渐步入衰亡，但她永远抵达不到死亡，塔纳托斯永远不会引领被神拒绝的灵魂抵达冥界，她连被审判的资格都没有。

当女先知提起阿波罗时，哈尔波克拉特斯就已经控制不住恨意——在这位神的心中，世间能代表恶劣与极致的坏的词汇无疑就是阿波罗，他永远也不会忘记在奥林匹斯山上时的欺凌岁月，但当他真正地从西比尔的思想画面中看见那个阿波罗，那样一个跟欺凌他时一样高大、健美的金发神明时，他突然有点泄气。

他过的日子实在是太漫长了，长到时间与日期已经变得毫无意义，但他爱上西比尔——一个存在于玻璃瓶里的声音的速度肯定是很快的，他试图控制过自己不要去对她有好感、不要去喜欢她，即便西比尔本身很美好，但那个腐朽恶心的亡灵皇帝送她来的目的肯定只有糟糕与更糟糕。在爱情萌芽开始时，他试过将玻璃瓶离自己更远点——他努力地挪，大概挪了一厘米那么远……再远，就听不见西比尔的声音了。

显然，要不去爱他世界里唯一鲜明存在的光实在是太难了，尤其是他们分享了彼此的所有事情与感情而引起了共鸣后。哈尔波克拉特斯甚至能感觉到西比尔肯定第一时间知道了他的情感，怎么不会呢？他们的注意力全在彼此身上，但这位小神隐约察觉出了那种来自女孩子调皮的不挑破与暧昧，即便是暧昧也太热辣了，足以令哈尔波克拉特斯在黑暗中手足无措、心跳加速。在反复挣扎无果后，荷鲁斯的化身之一、无声、沉默与秘密的神明强迫自己的手从嘴里拿出来，他彻底将玻璃瓶的盖子盖好，他手脚上的黄金帝国镣铐无声地随着他坐下的举动拖拉在地上，神明红着脸、小心翼翼地将心爱的玻璃瓶抱在怀里，当然，大部分时候他是单手抱着。

就如同哈尔波克拉特斯一开始就接纳了西比尔的声音一样，西比尔对于哈尔波克拉特斯鼓起勇气地思想交流邀请也不会拒绝。于是他看见了曾经有多么美丽的西比尔和那个世间最该死的阿波罗、有史以来最烂的太阳神在海边的争执。

西比尔那时候美得令人心醉，看见她能令哈尔波克拉特斯想起伊西斯手中的莲花，就像神庙里的女祭司，高傲但也聪明，懂得诸神的地位，心系凡人，总想做点什么有用的，她天生就适合这个位置。而阿波罗，哈尔波克拉特斯快气炸了。这比阿波罗把他吊起来、把他关进马厩、在奥林匹斯山上无数次当众的肆意侮辱还要令他气急败坏，倘若先前他对阿波罗只是恨，那在他看见阿波罗面对西比尔——大概他面对所有漂亮女孩都会露出的那种自以为是的神渣模样时，心里的酸苦就完全提升到恨之入骨的地步了，但与此同时，他也有些许相形见绌。

阿波罗与那些囚禁他的罗马皇帝都是败类，但他们再怎么败类，他们也拥有傲人的身材、帅气的面容，这些是他们自以为是的资本之一。哈尔波克拉特斯再嫉恨，也得承认自己的外表完全不如他们……配得上拥有那样美貌的西比尔。即便他现在不是被囚禁，蹉跎几千年的外表也好不到哪去——而且他永远都是十岁孩子的模样。

还没等哈尔波克拉特斯在那里啃着手指头自怨自艾，西比尔便重新出声：“你以为我是看外表的那种类型吗？”

沉默与秘密之神连忙将额头贴在玻璃瓶的瓶身上，表达自己没有这个意思。

瓶子里的声音喊了声他的名字，接着说：“我成为阿波罗的女先知，并不是因为阿波罗本身，而是因为我想成为西比尔——我想拥有预言，我得到了，我想告诉人们方向，于是我的西卜林书如今仍然能通过一只小鸟姑娘的聪明记忆来指引着罗马人民。”

哈尔波克拉特斯愣住了。

“我一直想做到的都做到了，永生惩罚……是个不算意外的失败反抗，即便如今我渴望人类的死亡，你渴望神明的死亡，但我认为，我想拥有你这件事，我依旧能做到。”

即便只剩下一个玻璃瓶可容纳她，但西比尔的声音听起来依旧像几千年前那个美丽的女先知，带着一种挑衅与期待的口吻，时光也许能成为折磨任何神与人的恶毒之物，但绝磨灭不掉某些本质。

当然，当然——哈尔波克拉特斯捧着玻璃瓶的手指都在颤抖，他早就忘了上次流泪是来源于哪次侮辱，但他从未想过自己会哭得如此无声地狼狈而喜悦，他保证着——我们一定拥有着彼此，无论生死。

当神明的情绪稍微稳定下来时，西比尔又传递了一个想法——

西比尔：但对于阿波罗，我是不会原谅的。

哈尔波克拉特斯：他该死！！

极度憎恨阿波罗组依旧保持着基础重心，非常稳定。

哈尔波克拉特斯主要是被康莫德斯与卡里古拉两位神化的罗马皇帝的束棒囚禁在这里，但对于他一动不动在这能做什么，究竟对希腊半神与罗马半神们产生多大的影响，哈尔波克拉特斯是完全不清楚。他只是从杜亚特空间的四宫夜之宫——诸神的养老所里逃出来后在一座神庙遗迹内接着沉眠而已，对于现代文明一窍不通。

但是，即便他搞清楚了自己位于一座信号塔上，身上绑着的那些电缆连接线能散播他的沉默能量，他也不会有什么反应。

即便他不愿意与跟阿波罗差不多坏的罗马皇帝干活，完全相信敌人的敌人就是朋友的家伙一定是活该被坑死的蠢货。但不代表知道阿波罗可能会吃个狠狠的教训时他不会不开心。

哈尔波克拉特斯与西比尔在黑暗中不知又度过了多久岁月，自从塔奎尼乌斯将西比尔送来后，他就再也没操控着恶心的食尸鬼过来了，仿佛他们又一次被世界遗忘在这个小角落。但这令一神一声都暗自松了口气，他们的感情越好，便越怕对方被这个烂骨头的亡灵国王做出什么事来。

哈尔波克拉特斯犹豫着在黑暗中问西比尔。

你是女先知……那你知道我们的未来吗？

西比尔的回复很简单。

我们会得到我们想要的。

无声之神呆了下，他应了一声，陷入沉默。

即便是西比尔，有时候也很难搞清楚是神谕造就事件还是事件造就神谕，她仍然记得自己当初的愿望与写下西卜林书时的倔强。

她仍然是倨傲的，即便未来是他们都渴望的那个方向，她也不能肯定哈尔波克拉特斯是否会愿意接受，如果哈尔波克拉特斯到时候不接受……

西比尔只是喜欢预言，并不会因为预言怎样就要强迫她的男朋友，她是失败过一次，但她不介意因为反抗而失败第二次。

终于等来阿波罗时，西比尔刻意没出声，让哈尔波克拉特斯尽情发挥他的恨意与怒火。

令人意外又不算意外的是，他们等来的是阿波罗的人形——哈尔波克拉特斯尽职传达画面，那个阿波罗带着两个女孩子，他现在一点也不高，一点也不壮，甚至还有满脸粉刺与肚子上的赘肉，一个普通的毫无特色的十几岁男孩。但可以肯定的是，阿波罗依旧是几千年前的那个蠢货，根本就没有长进。

——他居然当面地、毫不遮掩地对他们的关系发出了疑惑的想法。

没有比一个欺凌过你还欺负过你女朋友的家伙发出这种疑问更可恶的事了，哈尔波克拉特斯差点当场杀死阿波罗，但西比尔阻止了他。

西比尔在展示艾拉的预言时清楚地感受到了她这位男朋友神明的害怕，这令她那不存在的幻想心脏咯噔了一下。

“我们就要死了，你害怕吗？”西比尔问道。

死亡很可怕，一切都虚无也很可怕，我不会逃避，只是……

哈尔波克拉特斯用厌恨的目光看了眼被良心折磨的阿波罗——为这种家伙而死实在是太恶心了，他僵持几秒，突然发出这么个想法。

我可以跟你一起死了，对吗？我们可以一直在一起了？

“没错。”西比尔从未如此坚定地回答。

那好吧，为了你，也为了自己。

哈尔波克拉特斯想起曾经坐在伊西斯的新宿主怀中注视过的那些上埃及的景物，池中的莲花与西比尔的身影一起浮现。

我愿意跟你一起死。

-.END.-


End file.
